


Estamos bien

by debnamcari



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Juliantina
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debnamcari/pseuds/debnamcari
Summary: Básicamente lo que debió de haber pasado luego de que Juliana fue a rescatar a su morrita al secuestro de la casa Carvajal.





	Estamos bien

El corazón de Juliana no dejaba de latir agitadamente. Primero, ver a su papá, aquí, de todos los lugares posibles, le traía miles de preguntas a la cabeza. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo al ver una bolsa negra con un cuerpo saliendo hacia la ambulancia dentro de la casa. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento que en realidad pareció una eternidad, la idea de que fuese Valentina la rompió en un instante, para luego sentir un alivio como nunca antes al escuchar que se trataba de un narco.

Llevaba ahí más de una hora sin lograr pasar a la casa. Lo único que quería era ver a Valentina, asegurarse de que estaba bien. No podía describir lo que sintió al llegar y ver la situación crítica en la que estaba todo, con balazos por todos lados y policías inconscientes sobre el pavimento. Su mente y corazón no podían soportar que alguno de ellos hubiese sido Val. Recargada sobre una de las camionetas, solo podía pensar en cuánto anhelaba abrazarla y besarla. De repente, se dio cuenta de que el hombre que la había abrazado durante el tiroteo se acercaba a los policías. 

—Mateo, Mateo —gritó Juliana, recordando que era el cuñado de Valentina y éste volteó a buscar quién lo llamaba. 

—Hey, qué onda, no sabía que seguías aquí —dijo Mateo, acercándose a Juliana. 

—Sí, pues quería ver cómo estaba Valentina, pero no me han dejado pasar —explicó con una mueca y cruzándose de brazos. 

—¿Cómo crees? A ver, espérame —Juliana vio cómo Mateo se acercaba con los policías que custodiaban la entrada y discutía un momento con ellos. Unos momentos después, volvió con ella—. Ven, vamos, estoy seguro que Valentina querrá verte. 

Mateo rodeó los hombros de Juliana con su brazo, guiándola a la entrada principal. Pudo sentir cómo ella temblaba ligeramente y la apretó un poco más en consuelo. Al entrar, él se adelantó un poco y Juliana continuó caminando hacia la sala. Ya estaba oscureciendo y la casa estaba iluminada solo por unas cuantas luces. Le costó un poco de trabajo ver a Valentina inmediatamente y fue hasta que se adentró un poco más en la sala que se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada por Lucía, Eva y Chivis. _Genial_ , pensó. Pero no dejó que esto la detuviera, caminó incluso con más aplomo hasta llegar casi al frente de la mujer que la traía loca. 

—¿Valentina? —dijo en una voz un tanto desesperada, mordiéndose el labio y poco a poco la otra chica volteó a verla. 

—¡Juls! —exclamó Valentina y se puso de pie inmediatamente, casi corriendo hasta el lugar donde estaba Juliana, sin importarle lo que su hermana podría decirle. 

Se abrazaron fuertemente y Valentina dejó escapar incluso más lágrimas. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Juliana, como ya era costumbre, su espacio seguro, ahí donde sentía paz como en ningún otro lado. Sintió cómo Juliana la apretaba un poco más que de costumbre, casi como si no creyese que en realidad estuviese ahí. 

Se separaron un segundo y Juliana llevó sus manos al rostro de Valentina, acariciándola. Luego a su cabello, a su cuello y a sus hombros. 

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Juliana frenéticamente, ahora pasando sus manos hacia los brazos y torso de Valentina, para volver nuevamente a su rostro—. ¿No te hicieron nada verdad? Dime que no. 

—Estoy bien, Juls, te lo juro que estoy bien —dijo Valentina en un tono suave, alcanzando las manos de Juliana que estaban sobre su rostro. Viéndose fijamente a los ojos y sus frentes una contra la otra, no pudieron evitar cerrar el pequeño espacio que había entre sus labios. Valentina soltó un tenue suspiro mientras Juliana la besaba suavemente. 

El beso fue lento y tierno. Valentina colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Juliana, quien a su vez rodeó su cintura con los suyos. Juls guiaba el beso, queriendo expresar cuánto sentía lo que había dicho antes, diciéndole a Valentina que no quería estar lejos nunca más. Ambas se sentían en su propia burbuja, lejos de aquel lugar, hasta que un pequeño carraspeo externo las sacó de sus pensamientos y les recordó que, efectivamente, no estaban solas. Y no solo eso, se acababan de besar frente a Eva y Silvina, quienes no aprobaban su relación. 

Valentina se separó lentamente de Juliana, secándose las lágrimas con la mano sin perder de vista ese par de ojos marrones que tanto amaba. Se volvieron a abrazar estrechamente por un momento y luego se soltaron, pero Valentina entrelazó sus dedos con los de Juliana inmediatamente. 

—¿Acabas de llegar? —preguntó Valentina, ignorando las miradas de las otras tres mujeres en la sala. 

—Llegó desde el tiroteo, Val —explicó Mateo, acercándose a la pareja—. Estábamos los dos allá afuera cuando pasó todo. 

—Sí, solo que ya después no me dejaban pasar los polis —continuó Juliana con una mueca y acarició el cabello de Valentina, pasando un mechón detrás de su oreja. 

—¿Es neta? Juls no puedes hacer eso, fue súper peligroso —exclamó Valentina, viendo a Juliana a los ojos intensamente. 

—No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados en la casa, Val —razonó y apretó un poco la mano de Valentina con la suya. 

—Lo importante es que ya están aquí las dos y están sanas y salvas —dijo Mateo con una sonrisa. 

—Y es hora de que Juliana se vaya a su casa —interrumpió Eva, acercándose desde el sillón—. Éste es un momento familiar, no tiene nada que hacer aquí. 

—Estás loca, Eva —exclamó Valentina y se interpuso entre ellas ligeramente para defenderla—. Juliana se queda y punto. O sea, ¿neta qué te pasa? Literalmente ahorita podría estar muerta, pero lo que a ti te importa es que no me guste una mujer. 

—Val, yo no te quiero meter en problemas, neta —sugirió Juliana, llamando la atención de Valentina—. Yo me puedo ir, ya luego nos vemos. 

—No, no te vas a ir solo porque ella quiere —respondió enojada—. Ésta también es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. No eres mi mamá, Evangelina. 

—Hey, hey, hey, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Guille entre los gritos y corrió al ver a Valentina—. Val, ¿estás bien? 

—Sí, sí estoy bien —respondió, abrazando a Guille de vuelta y se soltaron luego de un momento. 

—Estaba súper preocupado, qué bueno que estás bien —dijo Guille—. Bueno, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué los gritos? 

—Pues porque aquí tu hermana es una homofóbica de lo peor y no quiere que Juliana esté aquí conmigo —explicó Valentina. 

—Ay, Eva, ¿es neta? —dijo Guille de la mano de Renata—. ¿No te cansas de hacernos la vida imposible a todos? Acaba de pasar algo horrible y lo que te preocupa es si tu hermana anda o no con una chava. 

—Además, ¿cuál es el problema? Estamos en pleno siglo XXI, por Dios —intercedió Lucía, acercándose hacia donde estaban todos, y Valentina le lanzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento—. Si a Valentina le gustan las chicas, no tiene nada de malo. 

—Yo tampoco entiendo qué es lo que tanto te molesta, Eva, deja a tu hermana ser feliz —dijo Mateo. 

Valentina sentía que le estallaba el corazón de felicidad entre el apoyo de su familia y al ver cómo desaprobaban la opinión de Eva. Su día había comenzado de una manera terrible y solo se había tornado cada vez peor. Luego de las burlas y comentarios despectivos de sus compañeros y de su hermana, el tener a tres personas tan importantes en su vida apoyándola, le daba mucha fuerza y seguridad. 

—Me queda claro que aquí a la única que le importa el bienestar de esta familia es a mí —resopló Eva rodando los ojos y se alejó hacia el sillón—. Haz lo que quieras, Valentina. 

Valentina murmuró un pequeño “Gracias” a su familia y volteó con Juliana a abrazarla de nuevo. Al sentir su calor se dio cuenta que prácticamente todas las personas en su vida sabían de lo suyo y, aunque le daba un poco de miedo, le brindaba paz al saber que no tendría que esconderse. 

Juliana seguía en una especie de shock. Ni cuenta se dio en qué momento había comenzado, solo sabía que de un momento a otro estaba besando a Valentina frente a su familia. Le preocupaba no ser lo suficiente para ella, le preocupaba traerle problemas con su hermana y sus amigos. Sin embargo, aun así no podía soportar la idea de perder a Valentina y se daba de topes en la pared al pensar que había sido necesario un secuestro para darse cuenta. No quería estar lejos de ella y al sentir su calor y la suavidad de su piel en su abrazo, sabía que no quería absolutamente a nadie más que no fuese Valentina.

* * *

 

Juliana se había quedado a dormir en la casa de los Carvajal. Valentina todavía estaba muy nerviosa y no había podido dejarla así. La verdad es que tampoco habría querido irse de todos modos. Se encontraba acostada boca arriba, sin poder dormir, mientras Val se acurrucaba y dormía plácidamente sobre su costado. Sentirla tan cerca traía una sonrisa inevitable a su rostro. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que su mente viajara hacia una realidad alterna donde el resultado no hubiese sido éste, sino uno mucho más trágico. 

Su corazón había pasado varios sustos ese día. El ver a Valentina en peligro a través de su teléfono y luego llegar a la casa en medio de un tiroteo la habían hecho pensar lo peor. Pero, sin duda, el ver aquella bolsa negra salir de manos de paramédicos había traído sus emociones al suelo. El simple hecho de pensar en perder a Valentina de esa manera le dejaba un nudo en la garganta. Ese día había dudado muchas cosas, había tenido miedo de continuar su relación pues sabía que estaba perjudicando a Valentina, pero lo que nunca iba a dudar era cuánto la quería. Y con solo pensar en que pudo haberla perdido para siempre la desestabilizaba como nada en el mundo. 

No se dio cuenta de sus sollozos y las lágrimas que brotaban por sus ojos hasta que sintió a Valentina reincorporarse en la cama. 

—¿Juls? ¿Juliana? Hey, hey, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó Valentina preocupada mientras Juliana se sentaba también y traía sus rodillas hasta su mejilla, rodeándose las piernas con sus brazos. 

No sabía qué le estaba pasando, pero no podía parar de llorar. Era como si de repente alguien hubiese encendido un interruptor que ella no podía controlar. Su mente estaba plagada de imágenes de Valentina tirada en el suelo, ensangrentada y sin vida. Se mordió el labio fuertemente, intentando calmarse sin éxito. Sintió los delicados brazos de Valentina a su alrededor mientras le susurraba palabras de aliento. 

—Juls, ¿qué pasa? Háblame por favor, bebé —insistió Valentina preocupada. 

—Per-perdón —alcanzó a decir Juliana entre sollozos—. Perdóname, por favor. 

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Perdonarte de qué? 

—Por, por lo que te dije hoy en la mañana —dijo Juliana—. Lo- lo último que quiero es perderte y luego…

—Ay, Juls —susurró Valentina mientras Juliana lloraba entre sus brazos—. No pasa nada, te lo juro que no. 

—Pensé- pensé que no iba a volver a verte —sollozó—. Cuando escuché los balazos, pensé lo peor y… Val, yo ya no sé qué hacer sin ti. 

—Estoy bien, Juls, mírame, estoy bien —insistió Valentina, tomando el rostro de Juliana entre sus manos, sosteniendo su mirada fijamente—. Estoy bien, mi amor, estamos bien, ¿okay? Estamos bien.

Juliana solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer sobre los brazos de Valentina y dejaba salir las lágrimas. Nunca había dejado que nadie la viera así, pero con Val todo era diferente. Se sentía segura, se sentía querida, se sentía a salvo. Poco a poco, su llanto se fue disminuyendo, pero los brazos de Valentina aún la abrazaban con fuerza. 

—Te quiero muchísimo —confesó Juliana luego de un rato de silencio y sintió cómo los brazos a su alrededor la apretaban con más fuerza. Volteó a ver los ojos azules de Valentina en la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana—. No te quiero perder, Val. Perdón por romper nuestro pacto. 

—Yo tampoco te quiero perder, Juls —dijo Valentina mientras Juliana se incorporaba para estar frente a ella—. Nuestro pacto sigue en pie: nada ni nadie nos va a separar. 

Juliana se acercó a darle un beso tierno que poco a poco fue perdiendo su ternura y dando paso a algo más. Valentina se dejó caer sobre la cama, trayendo a Juliana encima de ella mientras sus besos y respiraciones se tornaban cada vez más agitadas. Sus manos acariciaban todo lo que podían y Valentina no pudo evitar el suspiro que brotó de sus labios cuando sintió la lengua de Juliana a lo largo de su cuello. Esto incendió algo dentro de Juliana, que sin más comenzó a remover la blusa de Valentina hasta dejarla únicamente en su ropa íntima.

—Val —suspiró Juliana, hincada sobre ella y Valentina la vio con ojos inquisitivos y cubiertos en deseo—. Eres hermosa.


End file.
